


Goodbye Paris

by Marinette_Meets_The_Universe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe
Summary: This is a daminette Au. A possibility of what would happen if Marinette's parents fell for Lila's lies as well.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Stephanie Brown, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette is 17 and the other 18 in this Au.

Marinette's parents fall under Lila's spell as well. She starts filling them with lies about Marinette and soon they start believing her. 

Lila accuses Marinette of sneaking out and hanging out with the wrong people. Sabine and Tom start believing her, especially when they notice she wasn't there one night. She was out patrolling as Ladybug.

Soon Marinette is on lock down barely able to leave her house. She struggles to even get out as Ladybug.

Her parents become more and more distant, soon not even talking to Marinette. No goodbyes, hellos, I missed you, or I love you, just silence. Marinette tries to combat the lies but her parents won't listen. She slowly gives up focusing on Hawkmoth, school, and designing. 

Halfway through the year she opts to graduate early forfeiting walking at graduation. She doesn't even mention it to her parents, just focuses on getting money together for her own place while applying to colleges overseas. After she stops attending Chloe reaches out to her apologizing for everything she had done and asking for a second chance. Chloe moved to America with her mother, their junior year unable to handle akuma anymore. Marinette tells her their relationship will be rockey and first but she agrees to a new start.

It's right before the end of the school year when Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Hawkmoth and get the two missing Miraculouses back. Chat gets mad when Ladybug refuses to reveal her identity and attempts to make her. She stops him and takes his Miraculous back as well revealing Adrien. 

"This is goodbye Chaton. If you had taken this more seriously. Perhaps you could know it, but you never did."

She leaves him there returning home and safely putting the peacock and butterfly miraculouses away. After his defeat she stops patrolling as Ladybug and instead plans her move, not wishing to be with her parents any longer.

Once she stops patrolling petty crime begins to pick up again. The city starts crying out for Ladybug to return but Marinette wont. She can't be there for everything, it's time the police start doing their job again. After a month the city is outraged that Ladybug is nowhere to be seen. They take to Adrien who admits to being Chat Noir, he apologizes to Paris saying that Ladybug took his Miraculous. He tells them that he wants to help but she won't help him any longer. After his display Paris begins a smear campaign against Ladybug. Tired of this Marinette transforms and heads to the Eiffel Tower broadcasting to all of Paris her goodbye.

Marinette- I have heard the out cry at my disappearance, and I find it deplorable. I have been fighting since I was thirteen. Did any of you think of that? You have had a child fighting your battles for you with another child that never took it seriously! Now, now you smear my character, saying I am a villain after I have taken down Hawkmoth. All because I stopped patrolling and taking down petty criminals. Instead of looking at me you should be looking at your police force. I am done, I thought of coming back after college but after all this, no. This is goodbye Paris, for good.

After her speech Chloe video calls her asking her if she is okay. Marinette plays everything off saying she is fine until Chloe tells her that she knows she is Ladybug. Marinette hesitates trying to think of a cover but just sighs asking how Chloe knew. Chloe smiles and tells her that she grew up with the girl only and the imbecile would not be able to tell that their 'Everyday Ladybug' was their actual Ladybug. Soon after the girls get a request for Luka to join. Once he is on the call he offers his own word of comfort causing Marinette to groan and Chloe to laugh. Luka simply tells her that her song is the same beautiful piece in and outside of the mask. Marinette grumbles teasingly about Metas being annoying, causing Luka to chuckle smiling at her. She tells them that she is leaving Paris for good now that Hawkmoth is gone. Chloe encourages her to move to America and go to Juliard while Luka simply hums strumming his guitar. When he opens his eyes he tells her to follow the path that calls to her, causing Chloe to groan. Snapping at him Half heartedly he simply smiles at the two girls before saying he needs to get to bed, the girls smile saying goodnight and wishing him good luck with his show the next day before they hang up.

She is really thankful that she changed her designer name shortly after Lila came to her school. Now known as MDC she has a thriving online website and even has a few designers that follow her designs down to every single stitch. While she also helps them get their own lines started. She even begins to employ models, Chloe being her most popular. Her clientele extended even more and she had a lot of famous musicians commissioning her. She was even commissioned by Megan Markle before she and Prince Harry got married, and was even invited to the wedding she attended with Kaalki's help.

Marinette applies to a few different colleges all in America knowing that staying in Paris was no longer an option. She is accepted at Juilliard, Harvard, and Gotham University, she wants to go to Juliard but something calls her to Gotham. She can't stop going back to Gotham's acceptance letter and ends up researching Gotham and talking it over with Chloe and Luka. She doesn't make a decision until Luka tells her once again to follow the call. So she confirms attendance, not telling her parents as she leases a penthouse in a safer part of Gotham. She gets in contact with one of her employed designers, Taylor in America and requests her help. 

Taylor is the in-between for Marinette and interior designers in Gotham. Helping both sides design the and decorate the penthouse so its move in ready.

Soon after the penthouse is finished Marinette packs everything in her room slowly shipping out boxes to Taylor. A couple nights later when Marinette has everything except necessities shipped her parents request she moves out saying they don't even know her anymore.

"Don't worry I already have an apartment and everything set up near my college. I leave in three days. And you don't know me huh? Well I guess that's because you two haven't really been parents in a while. Now if you'll excuse me."

Tom and Sabine are shocked especially since Lila told them Marinette had decided not to go to college at all. They confront Marinette telling her not to lie about it. She simply sighs sadly and pulls out all three acceptance letters, before saying she isn't telling them which one she decided to go with because they'll no longer be a part of her life.

The day she is set to leave Jagged and Penny are outside in a limo waiting for her. Marinette walks out of the bakery smiling brightly as Jagged gets out hugging her tightly. She thanks him for coming to America with her till she gets settled in. The driver takes her suitcase, putting it in the trunk before opening the door once again letting Jagged and Marinette in. Before getting in and driving to the airport to take Jagged's private jet to America.

They meet Chloe and Audrey at the Gotham airport, both women wanting to welcome Marinette to America. They follow the three to Marinette's penthouse. Chloe is in love with the place and practically begs Marinette to let her live with her. Marinette smiles laughing and tells her she was going to offer her a room after a month or two. Audrey agrees, telling Chloe to just make sure and call her, so she knows they're both safe.

Marinette's penthouse is big! It has two guest rooms, specially for Jagged, Penny, and her designers, when they come to visit. However now one has become Chloe's room. A kitchen her great uncle would be jealous of. A personal gym. A living room with a ping pong table and flat screen tv. 3 bathrooms. Marinette's own designing room, and the Master suite. 

The Master suite had a loft bed with stairs leading up to it, not a ladder. A large area set up for gaming consoles and a flat screen tv. Underneath the loft was Marinette's desk and desktop. One wall was a complete window showing Gotham from above, and against the other wall was a large luxury dollhouse decked out with hand made furniture. Something Marinette had requested was special for the Kwami to not have to remain in the box twenty four seven.

Marinette has the entire summer to herself and she doesn't have to deal with her birth parents ignoring her. She and Chloe can't wait to explore Gotham, and although Mari wishes she could patrol like she used to. She knows that this is Batman's city, and she doesn't want to get on his bad side. Instead she'll explore on the ground, and fly in her gym, which she had specially fitted with the ceiling covered in bars and ropes.

She even agrees to teach Chloe how to use the rope nest, with a net underneath them of course.

That next day Marinette, Chloe Jagged, and Penny ended up in the Gotham Gazette. Everyone wanted to know why Jagged was in Gotham and who Marinette was. Penny ended up scheduling a video meeting between Jagged and Gotham's main news station. 

Jagged- I am not moving here, nor am I here for a show. You see my honorary niece. I have to say honorary because we arent actually related which is stupid! Anyway! She is my personal designer MDC, I only wear her clothing. She just graduated high school and got accepted at Gotham University. So she moved here, and Penny, Fang, and I wanted to spend the beginning of the summer with her! Mari! Come say hello!

Marinette- Uncle I swear if you want dinner you need to stop distracting me. Hello Madame, Monsieur, I'm Marinette more popularly known as MDC. Pleasure to meet you. I'm actually in college for my business degree!

Chloe- Don't forget me! Honestly you two can be ridiculous together utterly-

Jagged and Mari smiling mischievously at her- Ridiculous!

Chloe huffs before turning to the newscaster- Chloe Bourgeois, I am Marinette's main model and top female model. I moved here with Marinette as well, though I won't be going to college, you will see me around the city doing photoshoots.

Penny takes over after Marinette and Chloe give quick interviews. Once the food is done both say goodbye and get excited to eat. However before Jagged hangs up everyone watches as Marinette picks up Fang like he is nothing and cuddles him to her chest. Jagged bursts into laughter at the interviewer's shocked face.

For the next couple weeks Marinette eagerly explores the city with Chloe, meeting people and unknowingly creating a name for herself. Orphans know that they can come to her for food or clothes and never have to worry about her turning them in.

A few weeks into living there they get an invitation to Bruce Wayne's upcoming charity ball. Marinette quickly gets to work making their outfits in time for the ball. While making sure the Kwami can handle Fang and that Fang knows not to eat them.

The three make waves when they arrive. Penny and Jagged wear matching outfits, however they are drawn back and more muted than usual, still capturing their rock n roll vibes. Jagged's favorite part is the music notes hand stitched on the arms of his jacket and the train of Penny's dress. Meanwhile Marinette's outfit is made to resemble the night sky and when she moves her dress twinkles in the light. Chloe's is made to resemble the sun. It's a layered with yellow and orange tulle.

Jagged and Penny talk to the people conversing while Marinette talks to a few people before being able to edge herself away. While Chloe immerses herself with the other models at the gala. Marinette makes a sizable donation, the money a combination of her own and her designers making sure their names are also on the donation before making her way to the food table and snagging a few cookies eating them slowly while observing the people around her. 

Damian stumbles upon her when he finally finds an excuse to slip away. He doesn't speak to her at first just standing there sipping his champagne. They are both silent before Marinette snorts, placing her arm on his shoulder gently and leaning closer to whisper.

Marinette-look to our right the man in the terbile green suit is about to get slapped by his wife

Damian glances over and watches as Mr. Tennor gets slapped hard by his wife causing everyone to go silent as she berates him for thinking he could get away with bringing his Mistress to a charity event. Only for his Mistress to turn on him slapping him as well. Saying that he told her they were finishing their divorce. The Mistress huffs, turning to Mrs. Tennor and apologizes before storming out.

Damian turns away from them facing Marinette as he struggles not to laugh while the room is still silent. Once the talking picks back up Damian introduces himself and Marinette does the same. A little amused by the stars in Damian's eyes when he confirms she's MDC. He admits that her album covers are his favorites of Jagged's and that he has even attempted commissioning her but was unable to get in. Marinette apologizes telling him that recently she's been keeping the same clientele since she was planning on moving. She then pulls out her phone unlocking it and giving it to him. 

Marinette-Put your number in and I'll contact you tomorrow about what you want to commission.

The two spend the rest of the night talking and pointing out things about those around them. Marinette's hand remains on his shoulder and soon she is leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her waist as they whisper back and forth. Pointing out different things to each other and hiding the laughter as best they can.

At one point Damian notices his father starting to walk over and quickly asks her to dance. Marinette is surprised at first but she notices Mr. Wayne makes his way towards them and smirks before nodding. Damian takes her hand leading her to the dance floor. Marinette smiles at him and starts teasing him asking if he didn't want his father to see her with him. Damian quickly tells her that's not it before realizing that she was joking. He rolls his eyes huffing at her saying that his father would make a scene. This causes Marinette to snort before agreeing to help each other hide from him for the night, and they do so successfully. The only one to catch the two is Chloe who gives Damian a quick one over before deeming him good enough for her Marinette. At the end of the night Jagged and Penny find Marinette and return to her penthouse. Marinette says goodbye to Damian kissing his cheek softly before leaving with them.

When Bruce finally catches up to his youngest he huffs wrapping an arm around his shoulder declaring that they were going to have a long talk on the ride home.

The rest of the night his entire family won't stop teasing him about actually dancing with a girl and not getting her number. They keep bringing it up until he smirks holding up his phone.

Damian- That's because she got mine instead. 

He leaves the room leaving his brother in slight shock while Alfred holds up a camera and asks if they want to see pictures of the two together.

A week later Marinette meets Robin for the first time when Marinette is cornered in an alley. When Robin drops down startling them Marinette jumps into action stomping on one guy's foot getting him to release her before flipping him over her shoulder. Then she attacks at the two closest to her she flips over one's shoulder dropping behind him and kicking his legs out from under him. Punching him hard in the face. After knocking him out she jumps back as the other guy attempts to hit her. She dodges and blocks his punch before flipping back and crouching launching herself forward and punching him in the gut hard. She steps back breathing hard as she watches Robin take out the last guys. Robin turns to her and looks her over making sure she isn't hurt. Marinette thanks him softly leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. Once she is calmed down Robin escorts her home.

The next day Damian calls her asking her on a date. Marinette teasingly asks if he's just doing this to convince her to give him a discount and he just groans. Marinette laughs telling him to pick her up at 6.

Marinette and Damian spend the summer getting to know each other and going on dates. Meeting Damian's family was an adventure for her, she loved getting to know the boys, Stephanie, Barbara, and Cass. (Dick and Barbara are definitely married in this one.) She also found it extremely easy to figure out her Damian was Robin, who she always caught stopping by on the roof across from her building.

Chloe bonds phenomenally with Stephanie; the two girls are practically glued at the hip. They spend almost all their time together, and while they don't voice it, the majority of the family had a feeling they were dating.

Soon after Chloe discovers their secret as well. They both decided not to tell them, because both girls knew how important secret identities were. The only people that knew Marinette was a hero was Cass and Alfred, and that was because Cass had noticed Tikki and Alfred was Duusuu's holder a long time ago.

The three bond phenomenally well, so much so that Damian is worried Cass may steal his Marinette. 

Soon the end of summer is on them and Damian finally asks Marinette to be his girlfriend and she agrees. They are now Gotham's power couple. Pictures and videos of them are everywhere on the news and Twitter.

There are even Tiktoks of them while they're out in public. Marinette's favorite is them dancing in the rain one day both laughing and smiling brightly as some kids join them.

Marinette is named Gotham's new Princess and is praised by Damian's old classmates for breaking through and making the 'Ice Prince' smile and laugh.

Soon after Chloe and Stephanie announce that they are dating as well. Both couples are all over the news and papers.

Halfway through their first year of college Lex Luthor is named President of the United States. This causes the heroes to panic however they make no moves instead they begin building a case against him. This comes to a halt when the entire Batfamily is cut off from them. An earthquake wreaks Gotham killing millions and destroying the city and the bridges giving them access to the rest of the states. President Luthor locks down Gotham essentially giving up on the city and allowing no outside contact or help.

It's during this period of time that Marinette and Chloe reveal they know their identities by crashing a meeting in the Batcave.

Marinette- Yes, yes, we know and will explain later, but right now I have a plan on how to get Gotham back on its feet.

Marinette's plan relies heavily on her and Bruce's businesses. The Wayne family and Marinette are going to rebuild Gotham from the bottom up. She tells Bruce that publicly Batman is going to hand over the only way of communication outside of Gotham over to Bruce Wayne during a press conference. Then Bruce will announce their plans of using this resource to continue to bring money into the city through him and Marinette. The family is going to be hiring clean up crews, medical workers, and construction workers to rebuild their city. 

Marinette and Bruce focus mainly on bringing in money. Jason's focus is on helping orphans, street kids, and newly made orphans. Setting up better Orphanages with better staff and making sure no kid is a meal ticket. Dick's focus is on getting the police force back up with Gordon's help and weeding out as many corrupt cops as they can. Tim focuses on hiring construction workers and clean up crews getting Gotham cleaned up and starting reconstruction. Cass is the one helping find more medical personnel and working with getting hospitals up and going. Damian personally spoke with Gothams bigger villains in Arkham explaining what happened and what Luthor is trying to do. Thanks to him Arkham is pretty much guaranteed no breakouts. In fact many were surprised to see henchmen from different villains joining in on the clean up. Kate also helps out working hard to get electricity back up and running with electricians while making sure no down wires are active. Stephanie and Chloe are praised for getting out and helping the clean up crews as well as the police with finding bodys of missing citizens.

It takes over a year but the Wayne family, Marinette, and Chloe get Gotham back on its feet better than ever. And they use Luthor's abandonment of Gotham to get him impeached. After they've finally reopened Gotham to the rest of the states, Bruce throws a city wide party. He even sends special catering to Arkham asylum as thanks to the villains for not just remaining there but sending their henchmen out to help. 

Bruce gives a big thanks to everyone for all their help with rebuilding their beautiful city.

It's shortly after his speech Damian and Marinette are enjoying the small fair that Bruce paid for. They are walking through the game area sharing cotton candy when Damian gets lost in the moment and asks her to marry him. Marinette laughs pulling him into a deep kiss causing citizens around them to start cheering. She waits until they've quieted down before pulling back.

Marinette-Yes Damian, I'll marry you!

This causes citizens to burst into cheers again. All of them giving their city's power couple their congratulations. While Damian is embarrassed saying that he doesn't have a ring for her. Marinette just smiles and kisses him softly telling him not having a ring isn't a big deal because she would have said yes either way.

A few minutes later a soft spoken Hispanic woman exits her jewelry booth giving them two small rings.

The woman-This is for until he finally gets you one Miss. Free of charge, consider it a thanks for helping my city and a congratulations present. 

She squeezes both their hands smiling softly at the two and congratulates them before leaving them.

After the city party, they finally address Marinette and Chloe knowing their identities. It happens at Marinette's rebuilt penthouse. Marinette smiles telling them that it was the Kwami that really pointed it out to her. While Chloe tells them she caught Stephanie in her outfit one night and just pretended she had been asleep the entire time. Everyone but Alfred is confused about the Kwami until Marinette asks them to come out. The Kwami fly in spreading around the room, Duusuu sits calmly on Alfred's shoulder, Pollen resting herself in Chloe's hair, while Tikki and Plagg float by Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette-Let me introduce you to Kwami. Gods and Goddesses that grant their chosens their powers. Tikki and Plagg are the two most powerful Destruction and Bad Luck, Creation and Good Luck. I'm Tikki's chosen, I am-

Tim-Ladybug...you're Paris's missing heros.

Marinette sighs softly nodding thinking about her last day as Ladybug

Chloe- I was Honeywell for a short while until I moved to america. Pollen and I were a great team.

Pollen petting her hair gently-We were the best my Queen.

Marinette-Paris started relying on me for everything. The police stopped doing their jobs and when I finally defeated the villain that was plaguing them, it wasn't enough. I loved being a hero but they expected me to do everything. You all know that it isn't possible to do everything.

Bruce asks why she never went out as Ladybug. Marinette smiles and tells him that while she misses it she knew that this was Batman's city and that metas weren't allowed.

Marinette-I know technically I'm not one, but Tikki gives me powers.

After that Marinette begins to train with Bruce so that she can hit the streets with them, without the Miraculous. Chloe while learning how to fight with Stephanie declines becoming a vigilante with them. Marinette loves every second of it, she loves actually having a mentor to teach her. And it felt nice to have a father figure in her life once again. Six months later she is joining the family for her first night of patrol as BlackBird.

Blackbird spends most of her time with Batwomem, on patrol and missions. Her first big villain was Riddler, however before he could even utter a riddle Blackbird tore into him for his terrible outfit. To the point that Riddler practically threw himself at Batman in tears crying and telling him his new protégé was mean.

Blackbird is a rising hero in Gotham and the hero community. Soon she begins attending Justice League meetings with the others considering joining. It is there she meets Wonder Women, and asks how her mother is doing. Diana realizes quickly that she is speaking with a Guardian and finds out later that Blackbird is the current Ladybug as well.

The family also begins planning Damian and Marinette's public wedding and their private wedding. Stephanie is the one that asks her if she wants to have the private wedding in Paris, everyone only a little surprised she straight out refuses.

Marinette-I said goodbye all that time ago, and I don't think I wish to return.

That night she asks Bruce to walk her down the aisle along with her grandfather. When asked about her own parents Marinette smiles sadly telling them that they no longer consider her their daughter, so they were not invited. Bruce smiles softly brushing Marinette's hair down gently with his hand before agreeing to walk her. She asks Chloe to be her Maid of Honor and Kate, Cass, and Stephanie to be her Bridesmaid

Three weeks later they are sending out invites to people for their private wedding in 6 months and the public one in a year.

Marinette asks Jagged and Luka to be the entertainment for both nights and they agree. Sabine and Tom are not invited; they find out when Gina shows up excited asking why they never told her Marinette had met someone in America. They are even more surprised to find out Rolland is closing up shop and going to the wedding as well. Gina is upset to find out they kicked Marinette out and tears into them. At this point Lila comes into the bakery and tries to sway Gina onto her side. Gina just scoffs and shakes her head, telling her she'd never believe another girl over her granddaughter.

Gina storms out of the bakery refusing to talk to her son or daughter-in-law. After she leaves they google their daughter trying to find out who she is engaged to, they find out everything about Marinette helping rebuild Gotham out of her own pocket with the help of Bruce Wayne, and her engagement to Damian Wayne.

They try every attempt to contact her even going through old friends only to find she changed her number. They don't hear anything more of her until a year later when their wedding is broadcast from Gotham. Tom cries when Marinette is escorted down the aisle by her Grandfather and Bruce Wayne. She stops hugging them both tightly before taking Damian's hands, their eyes unable to leave each other, as they say their vows.

Marinette- Before I even had colleges lined up one of my best friends told me to follow the call. A few weeks later three colleges accepted me, but only one kept calling me back, Gotham University. I couldn't stop researching the city, I couldn't get it out of my head. It was like something was waiting for me here, so I decided to accept Gotham University. I moved here with one of my friends expecting an adventure. I didn't think my adventure would lead me to the love of my life, but it did. I love you Damian, with all my heart. My next adventure is standing by your side till the end of time.

Damian- Marinette Wayne, no I did not mess up. Marinette, you have been a part of my family since the moment you placed your hand on my shoulder and pointed out Mr. Tennor was about to be slapped. Our entire first night together felt magical as cheesy as it sounds. Every day after was amazing, I couldn't believe I met someone as amazing as you. When the earthquake happened and you stepped up helping my family rebuild the city, I knew I wanted you by my side for the rest of my life. So much so that I proposed to you spur of the moment in the middle of the fair, I will forever be grateful that you agreed to marry me. My heart, body, and soul belong to you and solely you Marinette till the end of time.

When the priest pronounces them husband and wife and announces the kiss Marinette grabs his face gently pulling him down into a deep kiss.

The reception is also broadcast to the public with many famous people offering their congratulations to the happy couple to the camera before heading into the party. Marinette and Damian are the last to arrive and while they don't talk to the camera they stop posing together for the camera. Both unwilling to even leave the other side. Throughout the reception all the speeches are broadcasted. The final speech is from the newly married couple. Both of them thanking everyone that came to the wedding. Telling them that they wouldn't be where they were without their friends and family in the room. They share a sweet kiss in front of the crowd at the end of their speech.

Chloe moves into an apartment with Stephanie, while Damian moves into Marinette's penthouse. They are hardly seen separate from each other, pictures of them together are all over the internet and news.

Damian also leaves the title of Robin behind becoming Redbird becoming partners with Blackbird. The two partners are soon dubbed the new Dynamic Duo of Gotham.

They both graduate college together, Damian going into Wayne Enterprises taking over as Ceo with Tim when Bruce steps down. While Marinette built her own fashion empire soon rivaling Audrey's. Her fashion is known around the world, but out of all the cities the most of her sales come from Gotham. Gothamites still not forgetting the young adult that spent billions to help them rebuild.

Soon Marinette and Damian discover that Marinette is pregnant. The two are ecstatic to be parents, Marinette begs Bruce to hold a big family dinner with everyone, and he agrees. Halfway through dinner Bruce finally asks why Marinette called all of them together. Marinette smiles softly before announcing that she is pregnant.

The family burst into cheers, everyone extremely excited and talking with each other about what the baby's name would be.

A few months later they find out its twins. One boy and one girl. They agree on the names Thomas John Wayne and Mary Martha Wayne. This causes both Bruce and Dick to tear up when told.

When the twins are born they are all Gothamites can talk about. The new Wayne twins, everyone can't wait to watch them grow up.

In Paris their grandparents hold on to pictures they find online, knowing they'll never get to know them. That they'll never get to see their daughter again either.


	2. The Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set for after Marinette graduates early, and right after Hawkmoth's defeat.

When Marinette left the class for good many were happy that another 'bully' was gone. They celebrated even more when Hawkmoth was defeated though they made sure to comfort a despondent Adrien. In fact the class didn't think about her much until Bustier asked how their funding for the end of the year trip was going. 

Everyone was just confused asking her what she meant. Bustier mentioned that they should have been raising money for their trip. Since Marinette was gone it fell on the rest of the class. Lila spinned a story claiming that Marinette purposely dropped out half way through the year to screw up their trip. Bustier tries to mention that Marinette hadn't dropped out but the class is already on its tyrant of Marinette being terrible. She simply sighs and drafts up an email explaining to Damocles that her class will not be going on the trip.

The class is terribly upset as they scramble trying to make up enough money to at least do something together as a class. Adrien pulls out some of the money he has from selling his father's company and helps pay for them to go to Disney Paris.

As crime begins to rise Adrien reveals himself as Chat Noir, hoping that with the help of Paris he'll convince Ladybug to give his Miraculous back. He is happy that Paris rallies around him, however it backfires on him when Ladybug announces she is leaving Paris for good.

When the class confronted Lila about her best friend, Lila burst into tears. Leaning against Adrien forcing him to fake comfort her. She spins a tail that Ladybug, 'real name Megra' went off on her a while back for getting akumatized. She claims that 'Megra' insulted her telling her that she was done being friends with a 'disabled' person. Everyone but Adrien believes her, this causes Alya to start tearing apart Ladybug on her blog.

Soon all of Paris is looking for this 'Megra'. When the trip comes up everyone is sad that they aren't leaving the country like other classes. Once they get back Lila starts crying saying that this was all Marinette's fault. This causes the class to get angry. And Alya decides to head over to Tom and Sabine's and give Marinette a piece of their mind.

When they arrive they notice a limo out front this causes them to stop and stare. They watch as Jagged Stone gets out greeting Marinette with a tight hug as the driver takes her bag. She then gets into the limo with him leaving before the class can make it over. When Lila sees Sabine and Tom she quickly asks what is going on, playing the worried classmate card. Sabine tells them that Marinette has moved out to an apartment close to her college.

Lila frowns starring after the limo hiding her anger. Before saying that Marinette must have tricked poor Jagged in some way and then stating that Marinette couldn't get into college because she dropped out of school.

The class comforts Tom and Sabine, both of whom tell them they are sad that their daughter turned into the woman they just watched leave. Lila smirks before smiling gently at the parents and telling them that she'll be there if they ever need help.

Over the next couple years the only time they hear of Marinette is when Juleka is complaining over her brother still being friends with her.

Lila cons Adrien into dating her after she convinces their former classmates to help push them together. Adrien agrees and starts dating her wanting to keep the peace between his friends. Meanwhile the others all have jobs in the field of their passion but they are extremely low level. Adrien and Lila are still modeling. Nino only djs for kids parties and school dances. Alya is working in journalism but rarely gets to write her own articles, and so on.

When Gotham is destroyed Lila is quick to cry out that she hopes the Wayne family is okay. Claiming that she's known them all since she was young. In fact she drops out of contact for six months only to come back claiming she found a way into Gotham. She tells them she was helping the poor Wayne family and Gotham rebuild.

The former classmates gather together excited to watch Bruce's opening speech. Lila and Adrien couldn't make it. The class is shocked when they see Marinette standing behind Bruce. Her head resting on the youngest Wayne's shoulder with her right arm around his waist and her left hand placed on the center of his chest, with his left arm wrapped around her waist. The class blows up when instead of mentioning Lila, Bruce thanks Marinette for all she did helping rebuild Gotham. No one knows what to think, Marinette was there with them on tv. She was live proof that she had been in Gotham the entire time. Meanwhile Lila had no proof, the former class was in shock.

Everyone attempts to reach Marinette to talk to her but they all fail. No one can get through to her, Tom and Sabine have no contact. Chloe wont even acknowledge them and when Juleka tried to guilt her brother it ended with him cutting off all contact with her. Telling her he was ashamed of how she'd been acting and that even now she won't take no for an answer.

Soon after they begin to separate themselves from both Lila and Adrien spending less and less time with the two. Until they didn't even text anymore, Adrien is isolated with only Lila causing her to gain more control over him. A few months later they become Lila and Adrien Agreste, he hates it but she makes the best out of the grave he dug himself. 

Neither of them know about Marinette marrying Damian Wayne. They don't hear about her until a few years later. Both of them are in America for a photoshoot and a fellow model manages to get them both tickets to the Wayne family's gala.

When they arrive Lila is upset that only a few photographers want pictures of them. She is struggling not to glare as they enter the ballroom at Wayne Manor. The two mingle with other models, Adrien enjoys talking to other people. While Lila keeps a death grip on his arm, talking and giggling with other models.

They are both surprised when they hear Marinette call out to Selina. The two watch her enter the ballroom escorted by Damian, walking behind them were two twins that's only difference was their gender. Both of them are shocked when one of the model exclaims excitedly about her boss Mrs. Wayne finally arrives with her darling twins no less. The small families outfits are elegant and beautiful, each one screaming one of a kind.

The two spend the entire night attempting to get closer to the couple. Both fail spectacularly, someone always coming between them.

Halfway through the night Bruce calls attention to him and Selina, before telling everyone that the Wayne family had a few announcements. He announces that he is handing Wayne Enterprises over to Tim and Damian completely, and that he is signing Wayne Manor over to Marinette and Damian. Richard steps up with Commissioner Gordon and Barbara by his side and the Commissioner announces that he is officially stepping down and naming Dick the next Commissioner. The ballroom bursts into whispers when Marinette and Damian and Damian stand up, causing the others to give them confused looks. They share a loving look before Marinette announces to everyone their own news.

Marinette- First I want to say congratulations to my oldest brother Richard. I have no doubt you'll make a fine Commissioner. I wanted this to be a surprise so only Damian, twins and I know this, but we have an announcement of our own. Come late December the Wayne family will have two more additions, our daughters Gina Gray and Byrce Catherine Wayne!

This causes the room to burst into cheers everyone quick to congratulate the family on their newest additions. It isn't till the end of the night that Adrien manages to talk to Marinette. Before he can say anything though he notices the familiar ring on Marinette's hand. He mutters out My Lady, something he hasn't said in years. Marinette sighs, shaking her head looking at him sadly. 

Marinette- You could've been so much more Chaton. So much more, now if you'll excuse me. I don't want to talk with you. My goodbye to Paris was final. There are only six people from Paris that I still want to see, you're not one of them.

Marinette turns to walk away but Adrien quickly grabs her wrist holding on tightly. He tells her that they need to talk and that she owes that to him. He is surprised when not just Damian comes to her defense but all his siblings. He looks past them trying to get Marinette to listen to reason but she isn't even acknowledging him. She is comforting her twins who are hugging her tightly glaring at Adrien through tears.

That's the last time Adrien saw her in person after he got thrown out with Lila. Both banned from any Wayne galas or functions.


	3. Lila Rossi or is it Agreste now??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila Rossi's point of view.

I don't know what it was about Marinette Dupain-Cheng that made me hate her so much but I did. 

Maybe it was her goody two shoes nature. 

Maybe it was the fact that the whole class loved her.

Maybe because she was one of the only people to actually know I was lying.

Or Maybe it was her clear attraction to Adrien.

Who cares about why though, she decided to challenge me, and in the end that's why I took her down. It was easy to turn the class against her. It was funny, when I first arrived they sang praises about Marinette. All it took was a few lies and one by one the class left Marinette by herself. I started with Alya, the girl's so called best friend, luring the girl in with secrets about my 'best friend' Ladybug. Slowly painting Marinette in a bad light and wiggling embarrassing secrets about Marinette out of her. Tricking Alya had landed Nino in my grip as well. With a few well placed name drops the wannabe DJ was eating from my hand. The rest of the class just fell in line well except for that Chloe Bourgeois girl. Though all it took was one measle akuma to scare her away. With Chloe out of the way I had every idiot under my thumb. 

All it took was some faked texts, injuries, and destroyed items and the class believed Marinette was a big bully. 

It was amazing, but it wasn't enough! 

I wanted to ruin her, completely and utterly. 

My first try was a failure, turns out the girl removed her pathetic attempt at a fashion website. So instead I went after her parents. Nice people, nice easily manipulated people. They were so thankful when I told them their beloved daughter was heading down such a bad path. Oh I loved seeing her come to school more and more resigned! She didn't talk unless Madame Bustier called on her! I loved it! 

But she wasn't broken yet, I could still see the fire in her eyes. 

That good for nothing brat! 

I started lying to her parents even more. And they fell for every single lie! 

They were convinced that Marinette was sneaking out at night to hang out with gang members. That she was failing all her classes, and had someone faking the reports of good grades. They even believed me when I told them that Marinette didn't even plan on going to college!! 

Then I won!

Marinette was gone! 

Gone!! 

It was perfect, the class was mine and her parents were too! On top of that I could blame the lack of funds for our school trip on Marinette as well! The only thing that marred my win was Gabriel being exposed as Hawkmoth! Costing me my job, but it was easy to find work as a model. I was just no longer a company's star female model. I still couldn't believe Adrien was Chat Noir, and the lies I had to come up with when stupid Ladybug said she was leaving! 

Unbelievable! 

Luckily all these sheep fell for it. At the end of the year we managed a trip to Disney Paris and it was the perfect opportunity to put Marinette down even more. A few tears and the entire class was heading for that stupid bakery. I wasn’t prepared for a limo to be parked outside, or for Jagged Stone to get out and hug that annoyance. 

Then!!! 

Then she got into the limo with him and they left before she even noticed us! When we were finally over the shock I was able to ask Tom and Sabine what happened. I held back a snort when they told me she was going to college and they still didn’t believe her. I made a quick comment about her being unable to since she dropped out and they all ate it up. 

It's a shame, I was hoping to rub my win in a little more.

Over the next couple years I kept them all under my thumb using them to force Adrien into dating me. Laughing silently everytime one of my promises fell through. 

Oh, but they never blamed poor little Lila-no. 

They blamed the people I claimed I knew! Alya was so excited when I told her of the interview I got her with Lois Lane. 

But when the time came, she never showed up! 

Opps.

All I had to do was let a few tears drop as I was ‘calling’ dear Lois, and Alya was cursing her name!

It was the same with every single one of them! God it was so easy and fun to manipulate them, and dear Adrien. Oh he begged me to stop, but all it took was telling him that all I needed was one lie.

Just one.

And no one from the group of sheep would talk to him again. He shut up letting me do anything I wanted. Then the Gotham earthquake happened and I was quick to jump on it. Telling them all how worried I was for the Wayne family, of course they believed me! So I decided to go a step further, I pulled myself from the public eye for six months hiding out in my apartment with Adrien. Sweet little Adrien knew better than to say anything about me not actually being gone. When I finally appeared it was so easy to convince them that I was in Gotham, helping the Wayne family rebuild. 

I wasn’t prepared for the class to slowly start drifting away from Adrien and I, but I used it to my advantage. It was easy to convince Adrien to ask me to marry him, a few sweet words. That's all it took and we were married, I am now Mrs. Agreste.

And I once again won, taking the name that stupid Marinette Dupain-Cheng dreamed about. 

Life is good, I’m rich, beautiful, and famous. I have my own trophy husband and I travel the world just for photoshoots! The only downside is I can’t get any modeling gigs under designer MDC! It's ridiculous but I’m going to change that at this Wayne Gala. Some of the models employed by MDC told me she’d be there. I’ll charm her just like a charmed everyone else.

BUT THEN SHE SHOWED UP! WITH TWO IDIOT KIDS AND DAMIAN WAYNE HIMSELF! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!!!

She didn’t just show up with him, she is married to him. She is married to Damian Wayne! While I’m married to Adrien Agreste. And to top it off!! 

TO TOP IT OFF! SHE IS MDC!!! THE SAME DAMN WOMAN THAT I”VE BEEN TRYING TO WORK UNDER!!!!

That's it, I’m going to ruin her tonight! I don’t know who but I am! 

I’m going to destroy her image, I’ll show everyone thAT I’M THE ONE THEY SHOULD LOOK AT NOT HER!!!!

Everyone is out to get me!! No matter what I do I can’t get to her people keep getting in my way!! This is perfect, the stupid-STUPID Wayne Matrya is giving a speech! I just need to slowly get closer and closer to her. 

No, no, no, NO, NO!!!!! 

WHY IS SHE WALKING UP THERE WITH DAMIAN!!! Pregnant!? She is pregnant and she thought that was some big news! 

AND EVERYONE IS CHEERING FOR HER WHEN I’M RIGHT HERE!!!!

Look at her smiling looking so HAPPY! She shouldn’t be happy, she should be miserable! I spent the rest of the night attempting to get closer to her, I’ll frame her for something! ANYTHING!!

I’ll-I’ll claim she pushed me down!!

Or that she threatened me!!!

I’LL DESTROY HER TONIGHT!!

Wait, wait-what is Adrien doing!! What are they talking about?!?! 

WHY IS HE LOOKING AT HER LIKE HE JUST FOUND A LONG LOST LOVE!!

How dare he make a move towards her!!!

I’ll destroy him too! 

YES  
YES   
YES

IT'S PERFECT!!!!

I’ll tell everyone that he has been cheating on me with Marinette!! They’ll fall for it and it’ll tear Marinette’s marriage apart! Then I’ll make my move on Damian!

I’LL TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE ABOVE MARINETTE!!

ALL EYES WILL BE ON ME!!

All eyes are on me!

Perfect-wait, why are all eyes on me?

Kicked out!?! Adrien got us kicked out and banned from all Wayne Gala and functions!?!

No. NO. NO. NO!!!!!

HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME!! HOW DARE HE GET IN THE WAY!! I’M GOING TO DESTROY HIM!! I’LL DESTROY ALL OF THEM!!!!


End file.
